Every automobilist has at one time experienced the frustration of being unable to start a car engine after the car battery has been run down by reason of his forgetting to turn off the headlights when he last used the automobile. Most cars are provided with visual indicators that the headlights are on. Unfortunately, this type of indicator is barely visible in areas of high illumination or when daylight comes after a night or early morning drive. There is therefore a need for a device that would positively indicate to an automobilist about to exit his car that the headlights have been left on.